Mistakes
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: I smiled. "Just you with Jacob and me with Dana?" I nodded. "Alright then. You got a deal." Too bad I didn't see what was coming.
1. You Got A Deal

"What's in it for me?" As soon as those words come out of his mouth, I knew this was bad news. I mean, this was _Nate_ I'm talking about. Except for that voice, Nate is worthless.

You may think he's romantic and sweet and shy and serious.

No. He's lazy, stupid, silly, goofy, funny and just plain outgoing. He puts on a show, I guess. "You get appreciation." I smiled, pouting my lips and batting my eyelashes. Usually, it worked. But this time, he just laughed at my poor excuse for a gift for him.

Couldn't blame him. But I groaned. I needed Jacob to be mine.

He was cute, silly, cute, nice, cute. Did I mention cute? He's got abs! _Abs_. And his hair! It's jet black and messy and short and so adorable. Nate sighed and shrugged. "Well, what do I get out of it?"

I thought and thought. It's hard. Nate's spoiled, remember? But I finally came up with something. "I'll hook you up with Dana." His eyes lit up with interest and he looked at me. "No catch?" I shook my head.

"No catch."

"No loopholes?"

"No loopholes." I smiled.

"Just you with Jacob and me and Dana?" I nodded.

"Alright then. You got a deal." Too bad I didn't see what was coming.

Because well, I made a mistake even recruiting Nate.

My first mistake.

Of many.

**Alright so I was with my friend, wondering I made a regret not seeing The Ugly Truth when this popped into my head.**

**Yes, it's Jacob from Twi. But no crossover. He just went to summer camp- randomly! xD**

**Review if you want more. Seriously, I like this idea.**


	2. Good Plan!

"Does this look good on me?" I looked at Nate who was checking me out. In a brotherly way. Kind of.

I was wearing a slim black tee with rainbow cassettes on it and pale blue skinny jeans with a pair of tattoo print high tops. I thought I looked good. Nate scrunched up his nose as he chugged his Dr. Pepper. "No, no. Jake likes preps." Preps.

Preps? Seriously, you must be kidding me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straightened and my bangs were hanging a little in my face. "Well, he likes me now." Nate rolled his eyes and threw his can into my trashcan in my room. I sneered at him and pushed him out the door, frowning. "Alright so what's the plan?" I asked, looking at my shirt. He looked at me, blank. "I thought you had one, Nate!" He frowned and shook his head. "I thought YOU had one!"

"Hey guys!" Jake walked up to us. Nate nodded at him and did this really complicated handshake. I grinned. "Hey Jake!" He hugged me friendly and grinned at me, showing me this perfect teeth. I smiled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nate gagging. "So what are we doing today?" He looked at me then Nate.

Nate shrugged. "I thought we'd go swimming. You up for it?" Jake looked at the clear blue waters. "Hell yeah!" He high fived Nate as I closed my dropped jaw. Nate was good.

God, I'd owe him big for this. "Cait, you coming with us?" Nate asked, smiling slightly. I nodded, not trying to look eager. "Why not?" I shrugged casually. I am _good_. "Alright, we all meet at the lake in ten?" I grinned. "Yeah, okay." He started to back up and winked. "See you." He turned around and jogged away while my heart fluttered.

That wink! "Alright, let's go change, Miss Romantic." Nate gagged and pulled me to my cabin. His is right next to mine. I smiled at him. "He winked! Nate, he winked. That proves he likes me!" Nate raised an eyebrow. "Caitlyn, that means nothing. The kid winks so much, I think he may have an eye twitch." I wanted to laugh but I was in a dream state and I nodded, sighing dreamily before walking into my cabin.

"What a fan girl." He mumbled, walking to his. Oh, what does he know? I pulled open my dresser drawer and took out my bikini. I changed into it and tied my hair up, it was a two piece(obviously) and rainbow colored. I'm kind of obsessed with rainbows.

I slipped on my white sandals and grabbed a towel. I almost walked out the door but then I realized I can't walk across camp in just a bikini.

Duh. I grabbed my cassettes tape tee and put it on. Then I grabbed a pair of light denim shorts and slipped on before putting back on my sandals and walking out my door.

**TWO reviews! I feel loved! xD No, seriously, thanks.  
By the way, Jacob is no werewolf. How strange would this story get?  
I know, this story could get predictable but not really. There's alot of twists. You're gonna be amazed.  
Sorry that this part is short too but I'm just creating this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. It's Cool We're Just

"Hey guys!" I joined the boys at the lake. Nate glanced at me then went back to checking out Dana. What a jerk. Jacob smiled warmly at me.

"Caitlyn." He nodded. I subtly checked him out. My jaw dropped. He did have abs!

**SIX PACK**. I felt my heart flutter and my face go red. The hollister dark blue shorts fit his shape perfectly and I could see his V lines. Like Efron. I bit my lip and looked away, sighing to calm down. He looked at me, frowning.

"Something wrong?" More like something _right_. I shook my head, sure that my face was just a light pink by now. "Oh, okay. So it's fine if I do this?" I turned to look at him but he startyed to pick me up, I shrieked and squirming.

"Jake, no!" He laughed and walked over to the dock. I squirmed still, screaming and squealing. "NO! Stop, stop, stop!" He smirked at me, showing his teeth before dropping me into the freezing waters. I opened my mouth to scream but it filled with water.

I dove for the top and surfaced, her hair sopping water. I playfully glared at Jacob. "Thanks." He winked and chuckled, picking me up to the dock and wrapping a towel around me. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I thought it wasn't too cold." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He leaned in close to me. "I really am sorry." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Really?" He nodded, smiling slightly.

We were so close, I could just put out my hand a few inches and then be able to touch his abs. Would be kind of stalkerish, right? "Well, I guess you could make it up to me some way." I smiled and winked. He chuckled and started to lean in. I fluttered my eyes closed and puckered slightly.

Suddenly, he pulled away. I didn't feel his breath on me anymore and I opened my eyes and saw that he was sighing and shaking his head. I frowned and my face fell. What was wrong?

"I can't, I'm sorry." I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Why not?" He gulped and looked me in the eyes. "We're just friends." Oh. My eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh." I just echoed my thoughts.

"It's cool?" I nodded and looked down at the water.

"Yeah, it's cool we're just friends."

I've heard and read about the feeling you get when someone you love calls you guys just friends but their description wasn't enough.

My heart broke. I think lieterally.

**One review. :/  
But thanks Ms. NickJ!  
Yeah, YOU get a shoutout. :)****  
But it's cool. I decided to update anyway.  
Cause you know, that first chapter was just a filler.  
Anyway, another reason I updated was because I'm going to Florida tomorrow.  
So uh, goodbye?**

**_Review!_**

**Puh**

**-**

**lease.**

**:3**


	4. The Confusion Continues

Strawberries.

Chocolate Syrup.

That's the cure to heartache. Strawberries and Chocolate Syrup.

And a good friend. Nate didn't fit into that at al.

He hates strawberries and will totally hog all the chocolate. And I'd hate to admit it but he's not a good friend. So I went for Mitchie.

"Heartache?" She stared at me like I haven't seen her in five years and want ten bucks. I nodded, looking down. "A guy pulled the Just Friends card." She grimaced and let me in, sighing. "I'm sorry. Was it Nate?" I snapped my head up, frowning. "No! It was Jacob!" Nate? Psh. She pouted and sat on her couch.

"Jacob? Mm, he's a good catch. I'm so sorry." I nodded, sitting down. Even just thinking about it made me wanna cry. "Wanna watch a movie?" She questioned, pulling up OnDemand on her TV. I shrugged and nodded, shoving a chocolate-covered strawberry into my mouth.

"Uh, Just Friends?" I looked at the movie description. I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Why not?" I felt bad enough. Maybe Mitchie wasn't the best choice. She played the movie and got up to find some more strawberries.

I stared at my hands, trying not to think about him. "Caitlyn, I'd hate to make you do this but do you think you can get some strawberries from Shane?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why does Shane have strawberries?" She looked down, shrugging lightly.

"He likes them?" Pushing away thoughts of sexual moments between them two(Ew!), I got up and left the cabin to Shane's. Passing by a group of first-years, they gave me sympathetic looks. The guys in camp frowned and some even apologized. For what?

Jacob. Someone blabbed to the whole camp. If this was last year, I'd blame Tess but she had changed. Maybe Shane? I felt a surge of fury run through my veins and I went to knock on Shane's door but someone was talking.

"Man, I can't believe you pulled the Friends cards." Shane. I frowned and glared at the door. "Come on, I feel bad enough. I do like her, I really do but..." Excitement got the best of me and I nodded, smiling.

"But...?" Shane read my mind. "Nate! You know they're dating." I choked on air. Dating?! WHAT?

I am not dating Nate! Who told him that? I had to clear this up. I knocked rapidly, frowning. Jacob answered the door and smiled politely at me. "Hey Caitly-"

"We need to talk." Shane looked bewildered as I pulled Jacob out the cabin and toward the steps. "Listen Jacob, about me and Nate-"

"Yeah you two are dating, I know." I sighed in frustration. "Don't worry, that almost-kiss was nothing. I won't tell him. It meant nothing, right?" I looked into his brown eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Just friends.

The two heartbreaking words echoed in my mind. What could I say? "No, actually. I wanted to kiss you because I like you. Alot." I couldn't. That meant ruining our friendship. The remains, anyway.

"Yeah, thanks. That means alot, Jake." He smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek. "Your welcome, you two are good together." His words made my heart ache but I didn't say anything. I nodded and with my eyes filling with tears, I walked away.

Now, to find a way to make it look like I'm dating _Nate_ but at the same time, trying to look like I like Jacob _but_ at the _same_ time, trying not to look like a whore.

This will be fun, right?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

**Told you it wouldn't be predictable.  
I bet you didn't expect that!  
I was inspired by that one story, uh... I forget the title but it's good.  
Mitchie likes Shane, Shane likes Caitlyn, Caitlyn likes... I don't know who and Nate likes Mitchie.  
Mitchie then gets Shane and Shane likes Mitchie but she now likes Nate and it's confusing to write down when you're not the brilliant author.**

**But review!  
It gets better and Dana comes in! Did you know Chloe Bridges guest starred on George Lopez?  
I figured it out the other night. :)**


	5. Don't Panic

Nate laid lazily on his back, a bowl of popcorn on his chest. His brown eyes were trained on the TV and one of his muscular arms hanged off his bed as though he had no feeling in his arm. His other muscular arm reached into the bowl from time to time to pick up a handful of popcorn and shove it into his waiting mouth.

A knock on his door made his chocolate eyes trail leisurely over to the door. His body language showed that he really didn't want to get up. And he really didn't. He was so comfortable, he figured that if he worked hard enough, he could fall asleep like this.

Another knock interrupted his thoughts and the teenager looked over again, sighing. "Come in already. It's unlocked." He spat loudly, switching his gaze to the TV again. He grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved the food into his mouth, chewing slowly and casually.

"It's locked." A snippy response from the knocker made the musician roll his brown orbs and get up, his tongue darting around his open mouth, searching for popcorn stuck in his otherwise perfect teeth. He opened the door, not surprised to see his best friend standing there but what he was surprised to see was a nervous, worried expression. He didn't let it faze him though, his tongue still darting around in his open mouth.

Caitlyn stared at him, with a half worried, half disgusted look. How could he answer the door in nothing but boxers and bedhead with his mouth open and his tongue darting around? He had no class. Whatsoever.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, princess?" He finally talked, his tongue still but his mouth opened slightly and his fingers scratching at his white teeth. Caitlyn glared, shoving past him and walking into the cabin. "Did Jacob not kiss you or something?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He followed her as she sat on his bed, sighing as she rain her small fingers through her curly chestnut locks. Nate pushed a small, almost unnoticeable fuzzy feeling away and smirked as she laid on her back, sighing dramatically. "So he didn't kiss you?"

"Nate, just... shut the heck up."

"What's wrong?" He still picked at his teeth, yawning. Caitlyn looked at him, giving a unimpressed, tired look. "Everything? Or just my love life."

"Oh. Something with Jacob?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Lemme guess!" Caitlyn giggled at Nate's excited look. Nate rubbed his hands together, thinking.

"He... Hm. He , uh, likes Tess?" The future producer shook her head. Well, she didn't know about that but she won't dwell on that right now. "He wants to be just friends?" Caitlyn did a 'so-so' gesture with her hand.

"He wants to be friends with benefits?" Nate offered, frowning. Caitlyn gave a dirty look and Nate chuckled.

"Uh.."

"My god. He thinks you and I are dating!" Caitlyn's shout made Nate pause and his eyes went considerably wide before he went back to normal and smiled. "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know! And I don't know why I didn't banish that idea but I didn't so now you and I have to act like a couple like Shane and Mitchie or whatever and then you and I break up publicly and then you run into Dana's arms and I run into Jacob's!" Nate blinked and Caitlyn caught her breath before biting her lip in worry.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we can do this. I'm dating my best friend... I'm dating Caitlyn... Oh god, I'm dating Caitlyn!" Nate panicked, running a hand over his face. As soon as his calloused hand elft his skin, a pillow hit him square on the nose and he looked at Caitlyn who glared like she was just insulted by Tess.

"You jerk!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caitlyn still kept her eyes on him but the glare was softer and more like a stare. "So... how in the world are we actually going to go through with this?"

"Oh so because I'm smarter of the two of us, I should know?"

"No because you got us into this sh-" She squinted her eyes at him, daring him to curse in front of her. He stopped himself in time and took a breath, continuing. "-mess so you should know how to get us out."

"If I told him I wasn't dating you, it would have become too awkward."

"As opposed to a bunch of bullsh-" Another look. "B.S. because you didn't? Good decision." Caitlyn groaned at their argument.

"I am way too tired to argue, Nate." Nate pursed his lips.

"Okay, okay. You're right, this will all go out the way you say. And nothing will mess it up. We just have to be positive." Nate muttered, trying to soothe his own worries then Caitlyn's nonexistent ones.

"Yeah... Uhm, I'm gonna go." Nate snapped his head up to meet Caitlyn's eyes and that small, unnoticeable feeling came back but she got up and hastily left, making his whole body feel numb and empty. Maybe it was because of the news he was given.

He sat back down on his bed and he felt sick, not up to eating popcorn anymore. He threw the popcorn away and walked into the bathroom, muttering soothing words to calm his nerves.

And amazingly, neither could expect what actually was to come.

_People kept asking for more chapters and I figured I should. I don't know if you notice the OBVIOUS contrast of my writing now and.. yeah._

_Review, alert or whatever. I kind of wanna finish this.  
_


	6. Jealousy Is Blinding

Dana stared at the couple sitting at the breakfast, laughing at something together. Her jealousy grew in her, boiling over. Nate liked Dana, didn't he? He almost kissed her yesterday. So why was he sitting with that thing and kissing her cheek adorably. Date glared angrily. She was supposed to be the one giggling at Nate and cuddling him and hugging him. Why didn't she act sooner? God, she hated Caitlyn. This was all that girl's fault.

Dana looked at her own body. She was slim, slender, her legs were toned and long. Her hair was silky and smooth and her lips was perfectly plump. So why did Caitlyn get the guy? That wasn't fair. She stared at Caitlyn, who was giggling at Nate excitedly told a story, using huge hand gestures. Her hair was frizzy and too curly. Her thighs were too fat. Her calves were too meaty. Her lips were too small. Her eyes were dull. Dana felt sick and she pushed her bowl away, looking away. Pointing out Caitlyn's flaws weren't helping her. In the slightest because in reality, Caitlyn was just as beautiful as her and it sickened her.

"Are you okay?" Dana looked up to see Nate standing, towering actually, over her, a concerned grin on his face. She blinked looking at the spot Nate was just at with Caitlyn and Jacob had taken his place, talking lightly with the brunette. That was strange. Dana sighed and shrugged, putting her chin onto her palm.

"I guess. A little hurt, actually." That wasn't a lie at all. If Nate took it as physically, then she wouldn't correct him. Jacob was tickling Caitlyn now and Dana watched her squeal. Well, the happy couple had a weakness it seemed. Jacob. He was the key to their breakup. She just knew it. This was perfect.

Nate watched her before smiling and sitting down across her. "Hurt? Over what?" She looked past him, watching Caitlyn look at her with something akin to acceptance in her eyes. What...? This was confusing. Why would Caitlyn accept Dana flirting with her boyfriend? And Nate didn't even care that Jacob was tickling her not minutes before.

"You and Caitlyn." She answered quietly, solemnly. Nate blinked for a split-second before he sighed and shrugged. Dana wasn't liking where this was seeming to go. She had to act fast and pour salt on a wound. "I mean, she's so plain, Nate. Why her ov-"

"Don't." He hissed, staring into her eyes with rage. Dana's eyes widened and she was taken back. He was sticking up for her? Well, she had to dig deeper.

"You almost kissed me yesterday. Why are you with her now? I miss you." Her hand slid over his on the table and he didn't pull away. She glanced at Caitlyn who looked casual, playing on her laptop. What the hell was happening? Caitlyn should be raging right now, not mixing on her laptop. This wasn't going well.

"It's complicated."

"Dump her, be with me." Nate stared before harshly pulling his hand. He glared, getting up.

"Why do you have to be like that? Dana, just.. leave us alone." He mumbled, looking conflicted before walking away to Caitlyn. He creeped behind her back and puts his chin on her shoulder, watching her work with a interested expression. He mumbled something into her ear and she giggled, her hand covering her mouth.

And Dana was left alone again. Caitlyn Gellar was taking everything from her.

And she wasn't lying down without a fight.

* * *

Jacob watched his idle PB&J sandwich, feeling sick. And no, he wasn't sick from the lunch or breakfast. If he thought about it, he wasn't really sick at all. Just in love. With whom, you ask?

Caitlyn Gellar. Sweet, independent, rebellious Caitlyn. It seemed like the Gray brothers got everything they ever wanted without much effort. The one thing Jacob wanted. The one thing he almost needed, if he were so dramatic that he set it as that. His throat went dry as her laugh floated over to his ears. She was too perfect.

His eyes lifted to the couple and his heart twisted painfully at he saw them hugging and giggling together. Life wasn't fair. Suddenly, they pulled away and Nate got up, walking away leaving her eyes looking at his empty seat. Here's his chance. This was his last chance to talk to her before Nate would keep her to himself.

"Hey, you." He murmured into her ear before sitting himself next to her. She beamed at him, clearly excited to see him. "Jacob! What's up?" She said excitedly, glancing at the table Nate sat before looking back at Jacob. He ignored this.

"Just wanted to my favorite dancer." He winked and she laughed, swatting his shoulder. She glanced over once again and still, the boy ignored it in a desperate plea to not notice the feelings she seemingly had for the rockstar. "So why is Cinderella sitting at the ball by herself?" Caitlyn gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting metaphor."

"Well, Tess is the evil step-mother, Mitchie and Dana being the evil step-sisters." She giggled at his words again, face turning red. His hand quickly moved the small of her back when her body went unbalanced. She balanced herself and chuckled, looking down. "Nice moves, Cindy." Jacob joked, making her cheeks tinge pink.

"Who's Prince Charming?" Jacob looked at her sideways before smirking and popping his collar. "Me, of course." Caitlyn scoffed, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"I always figured my Prince would be more... not ugly." She teased, crinkling her nose at him. Jacob gasped and stared for a few moments before launching his hands that were transfixed in claws at her stomach, tickling her mercilessly. She squealed with joy, squirming as she tried to escape. "No, no, no! Stop!" She shrieked, twisting her body away. Jacob adapted to her actions, moving around too.

When she was almost lying with her back on the bench, Jacob towering over her, straddling the bench, his hands stopped and her noises did too. Her whole body was instantly aware of his warmth and his hot breath. She shuddered when he let out a sigh on her lips. So clos-

"I gotta go." Jacob got up and sprinted out of the Mess Hall, face red and eyes wide. Nate was his buddy. His amigo. His pal. He wasn't a male home-wrecker.

He turned and saw Dana, the wannabe Tess Tyler of the camp, smirking at him with a cigarette in her hand. She dropped it, smashing it with her black pumps, advancing towards him.

"Can we talk?"

I find it amazing how long it took me to write this. Writer's Block is fatal, guys.


End file.
